Entre el dolor y el amor
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Serie de Drabbles NaLu, quizas algun StiLu ././. -Lo lamento, flamita y compañía. La rubia se viene con nosotros./. -Pero, según los chicos, eso no son celos. Simplemente, es posesividad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Hiro-sempai. Solo la historia es de mi completa autoría.**_

**APELLIDO**

Eran las 6 de la tarde de un plácido domingo, el típico día en el que recuerdas las cosas que tienes pendientes, cuando la mente divagante de Lucy dio con un pensamiento al que jamás había llegado.

_Lucy Hertfilia_

Si, esos eran su nombre y apellido. Nadie podía negarlo, estaba decidido desde que tenía mas o menos seis meses en el vientre de su madre. Pero, a pesar de que _ambas _palabras conformaban su identidad, nadie jamás le había llamado por el segundo. Bueno, nadie importante -se corrigió mentalmente, recordando al maestro de Phantom, José-.

Eso le gustaba.

Amaba cuando Happy se le acercaba, volando a toda velocidad, gritando "_Lucyyyy_", o cuando Levy-chan le decía dulcemente "_Lu-chan_". En esos momentos, ella recordaba divertida que para cada persona del gremio, su nombre significaba cosas distintas.

Pero, la manera en que más le gustaba, era cuando salía de la boca de _él_.

"_Luceeee_" La llamaba desde lejos, y ella sonreía.

"_Lucy~_" canturreaba, alargando la "Y", cuando quería algo. Y ella entrecerraba los ojos.

"_L-Lucy_" Susurraba quedito cuando se separaban luego de un beso. Y ella se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

Sin duda, todas las variaciones de aquella palabrita le gustaban. Más aun cuando esa gente tan especial para ella era quienes se las decían.

Paró, de golpe, de hacer lo que en esos momentos ocupaba sus manos: barrer el suelo de la casa de cierto peli rosado. Se desvió de esos dulces pensamientos cuando recordó lo que venía después del Lucy: el "Hertfilia". Frunció el ceño de manera automática. No le gustaba del todo como sonaba.

Su apellido significaba para ella dolor, hipocresía, falsedad, decepción...todo lo que pasó junto a su padre quien, ahora sabia, no era malo. Pero no importaba si en estos momentos sabía la verdad: a ella le seguía doliendo el pasado.

Por eso, ahora se sentía algo aliviada, al saber que pronto su nombre cambiaría. Oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse y, casi al instante, sintió los fuertes brazos de Natsu en su cintura. Con mucha alegría sonrió, mirando el anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda de ambos.

Más tranquila al sentir a su prometido a su lado, y murmurando un _"te extrañe...__",_ buscó con sus labios la ansiosa y cálida boca de su compañero para la vida.

Se separaron para buscar aire, mientras el murmuraba su nombre entrecortado.

Y ella se alegraba porque...

_...Porque en dos meses más dejaría atrás el apellido Heartfilia para pasar a ser Dragneel..._

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, Minna-san! ¿Cómo los va? Lo prometido es deuda, y a mí no me gusta deber cosas, por ende aquí está el primer one-shot de esta serie de NaLu's. :) **

**Bueno, con respecto a la historia, déjenme decirles que no estoy seguro si tendrá mucha coherencia, ya que serán varios drabbles sin conexión entre sí, más habrá algunos que serán "la segunda parte" de algún otro drabble. No sé si me di a entender, pero prometo que, en el caso de ser un drabble la conti del otro, avisaré en las notas de autora. Además, tengo una tía embarazada y yo amo a los niños, por ende es probable que en varios drabbles ponga a Lucy en cinta.**

**Bueeeeno, ¿Que les pareció? **

**Ah...**

**¡IMPORTANTE! Esta es la primera historia que hago con continuación, es decir, chapter 1, chapter 2, etc. Asique no sé cómo subir un nuevo capi a la historia ya posteada... no podré seguir esta sucesión de Drabbles hasta saberlo, de modo que agradecería mucho que en algún review o PM me expliquen cómo se hace XD**

**Ahora sí****,**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-Chips**


	2. Susceptible

**SUSCEPTIBLE**

Era un hecho intachable, una verdad irrevocable, una certeza totalmente justificada: Lucy estaba susceptible.

Y si, ya todos en Magnolia estaban enterados. Era bastante difícil no hacer caso a unos espíritus destruyendo media ciudad, a petición de su ama, cuando esta hacia sus berrinches. Y los del consejo prácticamente lloraban de impotencia, pues si bien sabían que podían arrestarla sin más inconvenientes, a ninguno le hacía mucha gracia la idea de rendirles cuentas a su absurdamente sobre protector novio (_Léase, Natsu_), al alquimista de hielo, a Titania, a los hermanos Take Over, la maga de las letras, la maga adivina... en fin, todo el gremio. Y dios sabía que, cuando intentaron llevarse a la rubia tras su primera destrucción, sintieron el frío metal de la muerte _(¿O era de una de las espadas de Erza? Bueno, es técnicamente lo mismo_) cortando levemente sus gargantas en clara y totalmente legible advertencia.

Hasta los más veteranos e inflexibles miembros del grupo de las máximas autoridades mágicas admitieron que, si tocaban a la Heartfilia en ese estado (_o en cualquier otro, dicho sea de paso_), la muerte era la alternativa más alentadora.

Bueno, en fin, ¿Ya quedo claro, no? La maga estelar estaba muy, pero que muy, embarazada. Todo Fairy Tail esperaba con ansias la llegada de los gemelos Dragneel, rogando a dios que saquen el carácter de su madre antes de que sus hormonas montaran una fiesta...

Ahora bien, en estos 5 meses de embarazo que la rubia llevaba, Natsu había aprendido (_Claramente a las malas_) que debía controlar su boca cuando hablase con ella.

Nadie quiere recordar el día que Gajeel señaló lo crecidos que estaban sus pechos. Esa vez, el suelo del gremio quedo de un color completamente carmín y desde afuera de la construcción se oía los lamentos y suplicas. Y no, no fue Natsu quien lo apaleó por haberle estado mirando _esas_ a su novia. Fue la misma chica, quien atacó sin compasión. Lo único que recuerda Gajeel del incidente es cuando despertó en el hospital, 3 semanas después, y todo el dolor que sufrió.

Desde entonces, todo el mundo cuida sus palabras para mantener su integridad física intacta. Y es que, además de temer al equipo Natsu (_Quienes cumplen cada capricho, antojo o berrinche de la embarazada, sin importar que tan absurdo sea_) debían admitir que no querían acabar como el dragon slayer de hierro.

Ahora, Nastu acababa de recordar ese incidente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral. Estaban él y su chica en su cuarto, a punto de apagar las luces e ir a dormir (_Bueno, quizás no a __dormir__ exactamente_) cuando a ella se le ocurrió pararse frente al espejo y hacer la pregunta a la que todo hombre debe temer, más viniendo de una mujer en cinta:

-Natsu, cielo, ¿Estoy gorda?

Y bueno, todos sabemos que el dragon es muy sincero e inocente (_De acuerdo, no taaan inocente: recordemos que Lucy no está embarazada precisamente por alguna magia perdida_), por lo cual estaba a punto, a un pelín de responder con toda sinceridad: ¡Pues claro que sí, Lucee! ¿Que no ves que tu vientre está como globo? ¡Pero si pareces una pelotita!

No hace falta ser muy listo para saber cómo habría acabado de haber dicho eso.

Por suerte, su segundo instinto más bajo (_La superviveeenciaaaa_) le gritó que parase si quería tener más hijos algún día. Observó por unos minutos a su novia, con esa sonrisa tan linda (_malvadaaa_) y esas uñas tan perfectamente afiladas (_malvaadaaaas_), y recordó fugazmente la cara deformada de Gajeel cuando esa rubia tan "Dulce y compasiva" hubo acabado con él.

Francamente, ahora Lucy asustaba más que Erza.

-¡C-claro que no, Lu! ¡E-estás hermosa! ¡U-una d-diosa! -respondió, temblando de puro miedo y mirándola con recelo, parándose de la cama y alejándose lo más posible del espejo del cuarto y, por consiguiente, de su amable (_¡Malvada!_) compañera.

Que suerte que su instinto le avisó sobre el peligro que representaba la maga de ojos chocolates

Y que mala suerte que su respuesta no la convenció del todo.

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, Minna! Jajaja, creo que ya los estoy molestando con todas estas actualizaciones...mmm, ¿Quizás deba desaparecer por un tiempo?**

**Además, quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews diciéndome como actualizar: ¡Un saludo a todas esa personas! Me fueron de mucha ayuda sus comentarios.**

**Bueeeno, este drabble está basado en un review que recibí hace poco, muy cómico. Creo que me lo había dejado Ali-nee...**

**Ok, como verán, gracias a es review actualicé rápido, por lo cual, si quieren dejar sus ideas para drabbles, podría escribir sobre ellas y actualizar pronto... se aceptan NaLu y StiLu.**

**¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, me gustó, pero la idea es que a ustedes les guste así que...**

**¿Reviews?**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-chips**


	3. Playa

**PLAYA**

Playa.

Ese cálido lugar, cubierto de arena y frente al agua salada, era casi un sueño. Varios niños iban y venían, haciendo castillos de arena, arrojando bolas del mismo material, nadando, comiendo helados...

Y no nos olvidemos de los (_¡Sexys!_) surferos.

Aja: Lucy AMABA la playa. Pero, según parecía, al equipo Natsu no le hacía mucha gracia. Si, les gustaba nadar, comer helados, competir por quien hacia el mejor castillo de arena...bien, eso les encantaba. Lo que no les parecía nada (_Absolutamente NADA_) bien eran _esos_ malditos bastardos.

¿Que se creían? Se hacían los chulitos, sacando músculos, paseándose con el bañador mojado y coqueteando abiertamente con... ¡Con Lucy! ¡Si, la misma de antes, la del equipo del peli rosado!

Surfistas de cuarta...

Oh, bueno, se suponía que debían tragarse su molestia y fingir divertirse, por la rubia. Es que, estaban ahí para pasar la semana de cumpleaños de la chica, y ellos no querían arruinárselo con sus tontos c_elos_.

Pero, no podemos pedir mucho de ellos...era solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran al límite de sus paciencias.

Y ella, tan perdida en su inocencia y sus libros, no se daba cuenta del descaro de esos, a quienes Erza calificó de "Pervertidos acosadores que no respetan la intimidad" (_Algo hipócrita, si tenemos en cuenta que su equipo tiene la manía de allanar su propiedad_). La rubia (_aparentemente_) ignoraba el aura de batalla que expelían sus amigos.

_Autocontrol _-se repetían, inhalando y exhalando profundamente.

_Autocontrol_ -Pedían, viendo como las llaves de Lucy brillaban, amenazantes, en una clara advertencia de los espíritus: más les valía no arruinarle la semana a la cumpleañera.

_Autocontrol_ -Un chico (_Como no_) surfista, de cabellos negros azulados, se acercó osadamente a la maga, parándose frente a ella y haciéndole sombra.

_Autocontrol_ -Gray, Natsu, Erza y Happy apretaron los puños (_Err- ¿Patas?_) y contaron hasta 1.000.

_Autocontrol_ -El chico se inclinó, arrebatando el libro de las manos de la maga estelar, sonriendo coquetamente.

_-Autocon_-

-Linda, ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde salimos juntos? -desconociendo el peligro al que se sometía, preguntó el futuro cadáver.

_¡A __la mierda el autocontrol!_ -gritaron internamente.

Repentinamente, Lucy vio como sus amigos tomaban al estúpido que interrumpió su lectura del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo con ellos a alguna parte oscura y recóndita de la playa, dejando -el chico- caer su libro en el proceso.

A los pocos minutos, y cuando los hubo perdido de vista, la chica de ojos chocolates oyó un desgarrador grito de dolor. Algunas mujeres tomaron a sus hijos y se fueron a toda prisa. Una hora (_e infinidad de gritos más tarde_), hasta el más valiente de los hombres en el lugar corrió lo más lejos posible.

La única que se quedó, absorta en su lectura, fue la rubia.

Otro lamento desgarrador más se oyó, con eco, en la ahora vacía playa. Sin darle mucha importancia, se encogió de hombros.

_Dios sabe que esos tienen un autocontrol casi inexistente _-Pensó, dando un gran sorbo a un batido de frutas que alguien dejó atrás en su huida.

Playa.

Ese lugar tan cálido, lleno de niños y helado, era hermoso a los ojos de Lucy. En especial cuando estaba desierta y podía leer en paz.

Otro grito más, seguido de una exploción.

Que linda es la playa, ¿**No**?

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, Minna! ****¡****Este es el segundo drabble que subo hoy! Es que leí el review de Tsuki-chan y pues... me inspiré :) **

**Yo amo la playa, y parece que Lucy también, ¿No les parece?**

**Jajaja, ok, ¿Que dice sobre el hecho de que haya actualizado dos veces en un mismo día?**

**Bueno, como ya dije, esto es en respuesta de un review, asique ¡No sean tímidos y comenten, dejando sus opiniones se ideas!**

**¿Review?**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-chips**


	4. Nieve

**NIEVE**

-Asique, Lu-chan, ¿Ha pasado algo interesante en mi ausencia? -preguntó Levy, tomando entre sus manos una humeante taza.

Su amiga asintió, dudatiba, con la cara roja a punto de estallar.

Lucy Heartfilia era su nombre, tenía 22 años y estaba siguiendo literatura en la universidad Fairy Tail. Su cabello rubio sostenía sobre sí un gorro con un pompón en la parte superior, sus manos estaban enguantadas y una bufanda blanca adornaba su cuello.

Frente a sí se encontraba Levy Mc Gardeen, estudiando lo mismo que su amiga, en el mismo lugar. La chica, de baja estatura, entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente al parecerle conocida la prenda blanca.

Ambas amigas estaban sentadas en un acogedor café. Las calles de Magnolia estaban cubiertas de nieve, lo cual daba un claro aviso de la proximidad de las fiestas navideñas. Era bastante tierno ver a los niños jugando en las calles, arrojándose bolas de nieve entre sí. Mirando la ventana de reojo, Levy se sintió en casa de nuevo. Ella había estado de viaje con su novio, Gajeel, faltando a la universidad unas seis semanas, y de verdad había extrañado su hogar.

Nada más llegar, llamó a su mejor amiga para poder verse y platicar sobre lo acontecido en su ausencia.

-N-nada m-muy importante, Levy-chan -tartamudeó, ajustando mejor la bufanda.

La peli azul la miró con mucha atención, y se dió cuenta de algo: esa prenda era de cierto peli rosado. No podía confundirse, era aquella chalina que él chico _jamás_ se quitaba y que _nadie_ podía tocar.

Natsu Dragneel, conocido en las calles como Salamandra, era un amigo de la secundaria de ambas. Durante sus años de adolescentes, ellas dos habían formado parte de un grupo de jóvenes, con quienes aún ahora tenían buen lazo. Este chico era uno de ellos, el más fuerte de todos. Desde pequeño se metía en problemas con niños de casi todas las escuelas y, con los hombres del grupo, había formado una pandilla.

-Lu-chan...esa chalina ¿No es de Natsu?

Lucy suspiró, aun roja, y dió un sorbo a su café. Ni siquiera pensó una excusa, pues sabía que a Levy no podía mentirle.

-Sí, es de él.

Dió un gritito, feliz como nunca. Eso solo podía significar...

-Y no, no estamos saliendo.

Bien, ahora la Mc Gardeen se decepcionó. Y ella que pensó que Mirajane había conseguido unir a esos dos por fin...

-Al menos, no oficialmente.

Okey, este era un día de sorpresas para la bajita. ¿Sus amigos estaban o no saliendo? Miró a la rubia, curiosa, preguntando con la mirada.

-Veras, _Si_ estamos saliendo. Pero _hay alguien _que no lo sabe.

Dos parpadeos y un sorbo de café más tarde, Levy preguntó:

-¿Quién?

La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera pedido, logrando que escupiera todo el líquido que en ese momento tragaba y ocasionándole un ataque de tos. La chica de ojos chocolates tuvo que darle unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-_¡¿__Cómo dices?! _

-Dije que la única que no sabe de nuestra "relación" es... Nee-sama

Las palabras cayeron como una sentencia de muerte.

-Déjame ver si entendí -pidió la peli azul, teniendo problemas para digerir lo que acababa de oír- Estas manteniendo una relación amorosa con Natsu... ¡¿Y Erza no lo sabe?!

La rubia bajó la cabeza, jugando con sus dedos, asintiendo trémulamente.

-E-es que... ¡Te juro que intenté decírselo! -Trató de justificarse- Pe-pero justo cuando saqué el tema de los novios, me dijo: _"Hay, hermanita, cuando tengas novio, espero que sea uno tranquilo, inteligente, responsable, educado, prudente, nada problemático... ¡Es decir, lo totalmente opuesto a Salamandra!"_ -La desesperada jovencita agarró la cabeza entre sus manos, mirando con impotencia y miedo a su mejor amiga. Unas traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Levy la miró, preocupada, y se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla. Trató de consolarla por un rato, pero vió que nada de lo que hacía lograba calmarla. Rendida y sintiéndose inútil, simplemente frotó su espalda.

Ya habiendo pasado 10 minutos de incansable llanto, la peli azul llegó a pensar que nada podría tranquilizarla. Justo en eso, sonó el teléfono de Lucy, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Viéndola incapaz de verlo, ella tomó el aparatito.

-Es de Natsu...- comentó vagamente, a punto de abrirlo.

No pasaron dos segundos de haber hablado, cuando su amiga tomo entre sus manos el celular. Sus ojos, que se habían opacado gracias al llanto, mostraban un brillo cálido y emocionado. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su boca, mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

Rápidamente se paró de su lugar, dejó unos billetes en la mesa que cubrían el dinero de su café, y excusándose con Levy, salió a toda prisa del local, presumiblemente a ver a su chico.

La Mc Gardeen la siguió con la mirada, pensando si la Heartfilia se encontraba en su sano juicio. Es decir, sabiendo que la temible Erza no lo aprobaba... ¿Aun así salía con él?

Se dió cuenta que la dulce Lucy se había enamorado sin remedio del pandillero del grupo.

Decidida, se prometió a si misma hablar con Erza más tarde, contarle sobre la relación de la Heartfilia menor, y pedirle paciencia

Y es que no podía permitir esto: Nadie se interpondría entre su adorada amiga Lucy y él chico capaz de parar su llanto solo con un mensaje de texto.

_-Se feliz con Lucy, Dragneel_ -pensó Levy- _Se lo merecen. Pero como seas tú quien la haga sufrir… Juro que cortaré tu cabeza y la usaré de estrella en mi árbol de navidad._

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, Minna! Jajaja, este drabble es para esas dos chicas que me pidieron un shot de nieve. No tiene mucho que ver con ella, pero bueno...**

**¿Les gustó? Prometo que pronto tendrán un shot en el que el equipo Natsu esté celoso de Sting y Rouge (Lector y Frosh). No sé si será la próxima vez, pues tenía pensado hacer otro tipo de drabble. Quizás lo suba en unas horas...**

**Oh, bueno, Matta-nee**

**PD: Ali-nee, me debes una conti (ojitos de perrito)**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-chips**


	5. Medianoche

**MEDIANOCHE**

En medio de la oscuridad, una fina y delgada figura se movía con toda la delicadeza posible, tratando de no hacer ni un ruido que delate su presencia. Estaba avanzando por el parque central de Magnolia, usando una capa oscura para confundir su cuerpo con las sombras de la medianoche y rehuyendo la luz de las farolas.

No paró en ningún momento de moverse, quizás para mantenerse en calor, quizás por la impaciencia. Únicamente pareció calmarse cuando unos fuertes brazos presionaron su cintura, aplastándola contra el tronco de un árbol. A pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto por la oscuridad, ella sabía que era él, por lo que correspondió sin vergüenza ni recelo al beso que le fue entregado.

-Tardaste -murmuró el, entre el beso -Llegué media hora antes que tú.

-Eso es porque -depositó un pico en la nariz de él- eres muy impaciente. Yo llegué a la hora acordada. Tú llegaste antes. No es mi culpa -le sonrió con alegría -Pero aun así, lamento la demora.

Se besaron por bastante rato más, entre jadeos y ahogadas palabras de amor. Luego, cuando hubieron bebido suficiente de los labios del otro como para despegarse un rato, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar por la desierta plaza. Hablaron de lo que habían hecho en el día, de lo mucho que pensaron en el otro, de los planes que tenían a futuro, entre muchas cosas más.

-¡En serio! ¡Cuando por fin consiga sacarte de ese gremio, nos casaremos! ¡Tendremos mínimo 5 hijos! ¡Y seremos muy felices! -Exclamaba él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y ella reía con felicidad, imaginándose alegre el futuro que su acompañante le planteaba. Parecía que, de pronto, hubieran perdido ese sigilo y esa calma con la que habían llegado. Era como si, al estar juntos de nuevo, no les importara quien fuera a oírlos.

Era lo mismo cada medianoche, pero no se aburrían. Eran felices solo con ver la sonrisa del otro: cada día descubrían emociones nuevas y un motivo más para amarse.

Entre besos y risas, el tiempo corrió lejos de ellos.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde su encuentro y ambos sabían lo que venía: la despedida.

La llevó al mismo árbol donde se habían besado por primera vez en esa noche y la apoyó nuevamente en el. La chica rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y dejó que el joven poseyera su boca con lujuria, que solo le mostraba cuando sabía que era el fin de sus momentos juntos. No le molestaba qué, en esos instantes, él dejara atrás toda su dulzura y suavidad: lo conocía y sabía que solo intentaba mostrarse cuidadoso con ella para no asustarla. Era delicada, no quería lastimarla. Pero, cuando faltaba tan poco para las dos de la madrugada, a sabiendas que debía esperar 22 horas más para volver a besarla... simplemente sus instintos más bajos luchaban contra él y trataban de robarle a la mujer que amaba tantos besos apasionados como pudiera para poder relamerse y soportar hasta el próximo encuentro.

En cierto modo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Solo que, en vez de besos, lo que ella atesoraba eran sus sonrisas y el brillo infantil de sus ojos.

Él disfrutaba sus labios, tomándolos con pasión y desenfreno, con la única idea de que ella era absoluta y exclusivamente de suya. Luego de algunos minutos, dejó su boca para dirigirse a su cuello. A la muchacha no le molestaba que la besase ahí, pero lo único que no le permitía…

-N-no, m-me vas a d-dejar mar-marca –jadeó, presa de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, cuando sintió que su amado estaba por dejar un rojo chupón- Y-y St-Sting y R-Rouge s-se darán c-cuenta.

El dejó su cuello para mirarla a los ojos con una ligera molestia.

-¿Te había dicho que odio a tu hermano y a tu primo?

Ella rió entre dientes, antes de que el volviera a atacar su boca. Cuando se separaron por aire, le contestó.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste. También sé que te molesta que nos veamos a escondidas y solo durante dos horas –lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en el fuerte pecho de su pareja- Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Desde que Sting averiguó que somos hermanos, hace ya un año y gracias a los exámenes que nos hizo Porlyusica, no me deja ni hablar de Fairy Tail. Mucho menos de ti. Él y Rouge me sobre protegen, me celan y me prohíben verte. Ya traté de hablar con ellos, de decirles que te amo, pero… nada. Me siento tan sola cuando se van de misión y me dejan al cuidado de sus compañeros…ellos me odian, lo sé, porque mi corazón es leal a ustedes, de modo que no me hablan, ni escuchan, ni nada. Solo se encargan de mí para no enojar a dos peligrosos Dragon Slayers. Sufro mucho, no tengo con quien hablar… Extraño tanto estar con ustedes, pero no quiero estar mal con ellos dos. Bueno, cuatro, si contamos a sus exceed –se corrigió- Son mi familia, soy lo único que les queda. Tratan de darme una buena vida, pero no me dejan trabajar... paso los días contando las horas que me faltan para verte. Eres lo único que me distrae de esa vida, pero solo dos horas no son suficiente para mí.

Su voz se quebró y el muchacho la abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse ante las rebeldes lágrimas que mojaban su chaleco.

-Shhh, tranquila. Ya pronto encontraré la forma de sacarte de ahí sin que lastimes a esos dos. Yo lo… –la oración quedo inconclusa, pues en ese momento sonó la campana de la iglesia de Magnolia. Dos campanadas únicamente. Era hora de irse. Rápidamente, le preguntó- ¿Tienes alguna carta para los chicos?

A sabiendas que les quedaban pocos minutos, ella también se apuró y sacó de su chamarra 4 sobres, limpiándose con la mano libre la cara, empapada de gotas de tristeza.

-Sí. Estos son de Erza, Happy, Gray y Levy. Dales mis saludos a los demás, pero hoy no hay más cartas. Tuve a Frosh y Lector sobre mí casi todo el día, no pude escribir más.

Guardó las cartas bajo su chaleco y, tomando su carita entre ambas manos, la besó por última vez en la madrugada. Fue un beso largo, suave, dulce y algo intenso. Ninguno quiso separarse, pero la necesidad de respirar se hacía cada vez mayor, superponiéndose al deseo de perderse en el amor del otro.

Un beso más y se separaron. Ella lo miró, reteniendo nuevas lágrimas, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de que él llegara a corresponder, echó a correr, tomando el mismo camino por donde había llegado.

El joven de Fairy Tail solo seguía con la vista su delgada y delicada figura, conteniéndose para no ir trás ella y llevarla con él. Sabía que, si lo hacía, a la mañana siguiente tendría a Sabertooth en la puerta del gremio, clamando por la tigresa robada. Personalmente, no le molestaba. Hace un año que quería partirles la cara a esos idiotas que hacían sufrir tanto a su nakama. Es más, estaba seguro que todos en el gremio estarían de acuerdo con él en ir y llevársela a la fuerza. Pero no, era muy bondadosa, y no quería hacer sufrir a sus parientes. Por ella no podía dejarse llevar.

Pero, a pesar de saberse capaz de controlare, también era consciente de que con cada encuentro era más difícil separarse.

Suspiró y emprendió camino, en dirección al gremio. Sabía que allí estarían todos, despiertos, esperando por él y por noticias del hada perdida.

Sin mirar atrás, sonrió un poco recordando que, entre todos, estaban ideando un elaborado (aunque también algo infantil) plan. Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

_-Paciencia, Lucy_ –se dijó_-. Dentro de poco, irémos a por ti._

Natsu siguió camino, regocijándose en ese pensamiento, mientras esperaba impaciente su próximo encuentro de medianoche.

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, Minna! Heme aquí, de nuevo. Este one-shot lo comencé a escribir hoy, a las dos de la madrugada, pero lo acabo de terminar.**

**La idea se me vino de improviso a la mente. Es, principalmente, para que tengan un shot que incluya a Sting-kun y Rouge-kun, mientras esperan aquel en el que les den celos al equipo Natsu.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, excepto que gracias a los que me dan ideas por review, yo las tomo mucho en cuenta.**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-chips**


	6. Desde arriba

**DESDE ARRIBA**

Desde arriba observo.

Glorificada en los Cielos, coronada y amada como uno de los ángeles más queridos por el Señor, me siento completamente vacía.

Dios, a mi lado, contempla, igual que yo, el plano terrenal, tratando de encontrar en el algo que justifique mi precipitada decisión: la de bajar a ver al mundo humano.

Aquí estamos: Flotando en las nubes, acariciando su esponjosa suavidad con nuestros cuerpos. Miramos para abajo, deleitándonos con la vista de estos frágiles mortales. Viven, ríen, comen, aman...y, luego, mueren.

No lo entiendo.

¿Por qué sonríen? ¿Cómo es que aman? ¿Por qué lo hacen? Lo dicen los curas cada vez que unen a una pareja en santo matrimonio: "Hasta que la muerte los separe".

Eso significa que, independientemente de cuanto se amen en ese momento, tarde o temprano se separaran: temprano, por el divorcio. Tarde, por la parca.

Aun habiendo semejante laguna en el contrato que pactan sus almas...Aún a pesar de eso ¿Son felices?

Miro a mí alrededor. Este paraíso es mi infierno. No sufro, es cierto, pero tampoco siento. Varias veces me encontré con ángeles de bajo nivel y estos me explicaron cuanto dolor pasaban en el mundo humano.

Pero eso es algo que no entiendo.

Yo nací muerta, mi alma era demasiado pura para esa realidad, me explicó mi Señor. No había nada que pudiese interesarme en la tierra, nada que valiese el deterioro de un espíritu como el mío.

En eso se equivoca.

Lo veo todos los días desde aquí y, a veces, bajo a verlo. Sigo con ojos ansiosos cada paso que da, riendo ante sus ocurrencias, y llorando ante sus tropiezos. Es como de mi edad, lo conozco desde mi cumpleaños número 11 , en el que Dios me permitió ir al plano terrenal. Nos hicimos amigos...yo me enamoré.

Ahora, cada vez que puedo, voy a verlo. Poco a poco, él me quería un poco más. Dejé de ser una simple amiga, para -según él- ser la mejor de todas.

Pero eso no me basta.

Quiero más de él.

Anhelo poder reír a su lado, besar sus labios, llevar a sus hijos en mi vientre y poder verlos crecer. Puede ser algo precipitado a los 16 años, pero es lo que más deseo: una vida junto a él.

Natsu...

Cuando le dije que era un ángel (pues, a pesar de todo, no podemos mentir), no dudó ni un momento en que era verdad. Tomó mis palabras como un hecho irrefutable y, cada noche, reza para mí.

¿Cómo no amarlo, cuando, a pesar de vivir en una época poco crédula como la suya, aun así confía en mi palabra?

Miro a mi Dios, a mi lado. Se ve pensativo. Decido cuestionarle las cosas que antes me preguntaba a mí misma.

-Señor, ¿Cómo es que ellos se ven más felices que yo, a pesar de estar en mi gloria a tu lado? ¿Por qué, comparada con ellos me siento tan...?

No sabía clasificar como me sentía.

-Envidiosa, es así como te sientes -contestó él- No es algo que yo pueda contestarte, hija, pero quizás tu amigo humano si pueda.

Sin más, se va. Tiene mucho en que pensar. Probablemente, mi curioso comportamiento de los últimos días le ha dado quebraderos de cabeza.

Esa misma tarde, voy a ver a Natsu.

Nos sentamos en un banco en la plaza, mirando el atardecer, degustando unos helados.

Le repetí las mismas preguntas que le hice a mi Señor.

-Jajaja, eso es fácil, Luce -me contesta, sonriendo. Luego, se acercó a mí, susurrando quedito las siguientes palabras: - Te diré un secreto, que solo los humanos sabemos: los dioses nos envidian. Nos envidian porque somos mortales, porque cada instante nuestro podría ser el último. Todo es más hermoso cuando hay un final...

Fue inevitable: a medida que me murmuraba esas palabras, se acercaba a mi rostro y, al final, acabamos besándonos.

Esa sensación, la de sus labios contra los míos, consiguió llenar el vacío de mi alma. Ya no me siento sola. Ahora entiendo por qué los humanos se atan eternamente, hasta la muerte, a otro humano: yo haría lo mismo para sentir estos labios sobre los míos todos los días.

No puedo resistirlo más.

Vuelo al cielo y le pido a Natsu que me espere en el parque.

-¡Mi Señor! -gritó, llegando al paraíso. Pero, cual es mi sorpresa al ver que no puedo entrar en él. En sus puertas, está un gran amigo mío, Loki.

-¡Loki! ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?

Me mira, triste.

-Has besado a un mortal. Tú alma ha perdido la pureza que tenía cuando naciste. Ahora, tienes la misma esencia que una niña de 5 años...ya no eres tan inocente como hace unas horas. Ya no puedes entrar.

Es más de lo que puedo digerir, pero ni siquiera trato de comprenderlo.

-¡Es urgente! ¡Llama a nuestro Dios!

Me obedece y pronto tengo la magnífica figura del Todopoderoso frente a mí.

Le sonrío, alegre, pero con una nota de tristeza en mis pupilas.

-Señor Padre...quiero informarle que iré a vivir como una humana más. Por favor, despójeme de mis alas y de mi aureola.

Él, contario a lo que pensaba, parecía esperar esa respuesta.

-Cuando así lo desees, podrás volver, hija mía. Sé feliz. Desde aquí te observaré, y pronto nos veremos. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y no olvides que te estaré vigilando desde arriba, de modo que no te portes mal.

Me guiña un ojo y me deja usar mis alas por última vez para bajar. Natsu sigue ahí, en el parque. Alegre, tomo su mano.

Al explicarle mi decisión, me abraza con fuerza, susurrando un te amo.

Lo último que oigo de mi Santo Padre es un:

_...No lo olvides...Desde arriba te vigilaré..._

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, minna! ****¡****Lamento la demora! Es que tuve un par de problemas con mi máquina y la mandé a arreglar, y como aquí tenía todo este escrito...**

**En fin, ¿Les gustó? ¡Les prometo que en el próximo aparecerán Sting y Rooge y habrán celos del equipo de Natsu!**

**Bueno, ¿Merezco review?**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-chips**


	7. No son celos

**NO SON CELOS**

Un muy marcado TIC adornaba la ceja de cada miembro del consejo de magia. Sus bocas se contraían en gestos nerviosos, mientras que sus manos, crispadas en puños, querían dirigirse a sus cabezas y arrancarse cada cabello de la misma, por pura desesperación.

-Señor Makarov... ¿Podría _por favor_ explicarnos esto? -preguntó un miembro del consejo-

Pero el anciano no les respondió. Estaba en el suelo, echo bolita, llorando a mares, mientras mascullaba un "_ni el mismísimo Gildartz hubiera podido frenarles..._".

-Señorita Mirajane... ¿Sería tan ama-? -preguntó otro.

Pero Mira no estaba en sus cabales tampoco. Su forma de Satan Soul se encontraba abrazada a la de bestia de su hermano, ambos con cara de trauma.

Suspiraron. Un tercer miembro probó suerte- Señorita Wendy, ¿Podría usted...-?

Pero se cayó. La Marvel lo miraba, espada en mano, con tantas ansias de sangre que parecía imposible.

Tres o cuatro del consejo se arrojaron al suelo, llorando y haciendo berrinches cómo bebes. Una semana atrás, y cómo agradecimiento por tanta paciencia, Makarov le regaló a cada uno de ellos una semana de vacaciones en unas termas. El anciano juró que Fairy Tail se comportaría, que todo estaría perfecto a su regreso...

_...Cruel mentira..._

No había _un solo_ edificio en pie. Donde antes se hubieran alzado imponentes estructuras de negocios y casas, ahora solo había cenizas. Montañas de hielo y grandes lenguas de fuego eran lo único que prevalecía, además de espadas que alguien se había olvidado de envainar. Y, en medio de todo este desastre, Erza, Natsy y Gray combatían a muerte con los _bastardos* _(*Sinónimo inventado por los Fairy Tail para los Sabertooth).

Pero claro, después de los Juegos y eso, la dulce Lucy invitó a Sting y Rouge a Fairy Tail, cómo buena persona...Cosa que sus amigos no acabaron de digerir.

Eso era cuanto sabían los miembros del consejo. Entonces, uno se percató de que en ese grupo que peleaba contra el rubio y el pelinegro, faltaba alguien.

Alguien con llaves...

Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada y se sorprendió al no haber notado que estaba sentada en el suelo, justo a su lado. Abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos, descansando su cabeza en estos, mientras miraba resignada a sus compañeros. A su lado, en un cochecito, dormía plácidamente un pequeño bebe.

Cuando se percató de la mirada del chico, le sonrió con cansancio.

-Lo...lamento.

Entonces, los demás del consejo la vieron. Uno de ellos -el que se veía mayor- dio un paso al frente y le preguntó.

-Señorita Heartfilia, usted tiene un historial casi en blanco, no ha destruido nada por su cuenta... ¿Podemos confiar en que nos contara lo que aquí ha sucedido?

La joven, después de pensárselo bien, les hizo una seña para que se sentaran frente a ella.

Dudativos, se acomodaron en el suelo, uno a uno.

-Todo comenzó esta mañana...

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_**-¡Luceeee! Vamos de misión -ordenó Natsu, sentándose a mi lado, y frotando su rosada cabecita contra mi brazo.**_

_**Erza levantó la cabeza de su pastel para mirarnos.**_

_**-Yo también voy.**_

_**Gray se sumó también, igual que Wendy.**_

_**Nos levantábamos (bueno, mejor dicho, ellos me arrastraban a la salida, mientras yo me dejaba llevar resignada- sabía que toda resistencia de mi parte sería inútil) cuando comenzó.**_

_**Sting y Rouge, que se volvieron dos grandes amigos míos, se me acercaron. Últimamente, voy muy seguido con ellos a misiones, se quedan en mi casa (o mejor dicho, allanan mi casa) y me invitan a comer. Yo no veía nada raro en su actitud, por lo que me dejaba hacer. No as**__**í mi equipo, que prácticamente trataba de **__**separarnos a cada ocasión**__**.**_

_**Ambos chicos rodearon mis hombros con sus brazos.**_

_**-Lo lamento, flamita y compañía. La rubia se viene con nosotros**__**.**_

_**Erza trató de buscar una solución pacífica…pero al fin y al cabo, hablamos de Fairy Tail, por lo que es obvio que todo finalizó con una pequeña pelea.**_

_**Natsu, furioso, se levantó después de un derechazo de Gajeel –que nadie sabe cuándo se unió a la pelea-, y caminó hasta su novia, mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado que escondían a la perfección su ira homicida.**_

_**-¿Con quién te vas a ir, Luce?**_

_**A mi pesar, tuve que decir la verdad.**_

_**-Yo…ya tenía un compromiso previo con ellos. Gomen…-susurré.**_

_**Claro, nunca pensé que mi distracción fuera aprovechada por Sting, quien, buscando cabrear a Natsu para hacer más interesante la pelea, me había abrazado por detrás y besado suavemente en el cuello, ante la atónita mirada de todo el gremio.**_

_**-Fin Recuerdo—**_

Por unos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Lucy, porque no había más que decir, y los otros, porque no comprendían del todo.

-¿¡Solo por eso destruyeron toda Magnolia!? –se exaltó uno de ellos.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pero, según los chicos, eso **no son celos**. Simplemente, es posesividad.

Un escalofrío rcorrió a las máximas autoridades mágicas al pensar cómo serían los verdaderos celos del equipo Natsu.

Definitivamente, no podrían volver a tomarse vacaciones **nunca** más.

Rendidos, se unieron en llanto al Maestro de Fairy Tail. Lucy solo ignoró a todo el mundo y se paró de su lugar, dispuesta a buscar un sitio más tranquilo para que su pequeño Igneel-chan descansara.

Mientras pasaba junto a las ruinas donde alguna vez había estado cierto estudio televisivo –que había cometido la blasfemia de transmitir un final basura para una novela genial- se preguntó el porqué de los "no-celos" del equipo Natsu. Está bien, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Sting y Rouge, pero no debía haber problema, ¿Cierto? Después de todo… ¿Ellos dos no eran _gay_?

Con una encogida de hombros, la inocente joven madre siguió su camino.

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**-Etto…¿Por qué estás escondida tras una trinchera?- Ani se rasca la nuca.**

**-Porque las lectoras van a matarme –Meli-chan (yo) aparece tras una pared de almohadas, con un casco de metal en la cabeza.**

**-¿****Por qué?**

**Una nube de dardos venenosos, Katanas, lanzas, espadas, flechas y cualquier otro tipo de arma se clava en las almohadas, lanzando muchas plumas por doquier.**

**-Porque me desaparecí…-susurra la niña, escondiéndose tras su refugio- ¡GOMEN-NASAI!**

**Lem salvaje aparece.**

**-Y eso que todavía no les dice que este va a ser el último drabble…-**

**Meli le lanza una silla.**

**-¡Eso se los iba a decir cuando se quedasen sin municiones!**

**En fin, sé que no tengo justificación –se esconde tras una bandera blanca- pero es que estuve MUY concentrada en otro fanfic, de un juego llamado corazón de melón. Su nombre es "Hasta el último latido" y creo que, si quieren, pueden encontrarlo en el buscador de google si ponen lo que puse arriba. **

**¡No me maten! Tengo pensado hacer un fic largo, pero no será ahora.**

**Un besoooote a todas esas lindas lectoras que están leyendo esto…¡Y perdón por la demora!**


End file.
